The present disclosure relates to eye-fatigue reduction and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for reducing eye-fatigue for users of head-mounted displays.
Head-mounted displays (HMDs) are a type of display device that is worn on the head of a user. HMDs typically include a display device and associated optics that are disposed near the user's eyes. In general, HMDs are configured to show stereoscopic imagery, which is an image that creates an impression of depth to the user. A binocular HMD is a particular type of HMD that is configured to display a different image to each eye of the user. HMDs can be used to create a remarkable sense of visual immersion and 3D stereoscopic depth. As a result, the use of head-mounted displays is projected to grow in popularity. The virtual reality applications for HMDs are many including, but not limited to, human research, education, engineering and scientific visualization, training, simulations, gaming, video display and the like.
One drawback to using a HMD is that the display and optics are disposed close to the user's eyes and using the HMD for an extended period of time can cause the user to experience eye-fatigue.